1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a castor and, more particularly, to a castor for a chair and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional castor 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a castor body 15, two rollers 10 rotatably mounted on two opposite sides of the castor body 15 and each having an inner wall provided with a plurality of locking grooves 16, and a brake handle 11 pivotally mounted on the castor body 15 and having a first end provided with a locking rod 13 that is movable relative to the two rollers 10 and a second end provided with a drive portion 14. The castor body 15 is provided with a guide slot 12 to guide movement of the locking rod 13 of the brake handle 11.
Thus, when the drive portion 14 of the brake handle 11 is pressed downward as shown in FIG. 8, the brake handle 11 is pivoted relative to the castor body 15 to drive the locking rod 13 to move in the guide slot 12 of the castor body 15 so that the locking rod 13 of the brake handle 11 is extended into and locked in one of the locking grooves 16 of each of the two rollers 10 to lock each of the two rollers 10 onto the castor body 15 so as to lock the castor 1.